


koshka

by hotelbooks



Series: i wanna feel the ground beneath my feet [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind!Kent, Fluff, M/M, if i use any other tags i’ll give away the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelbooks/pseuds/hotelbooks
Summary: “Well, ‘Lexei, I can’t see, so anywhere you bring me will quite literally be a surprise.”OrAlexei surprises Kent.
Relationships: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Kent "Parse" Parson
Series: i wanna feel the ground beneath my feet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	koshka

**Author's Note:**

> all character credits to the creator of the check, please! webcomic, ngozi ukazu!

“Okay, Kenny, keep hand on my shoulder. We almost there.” Alexei hums, leading his soulmate down the Vegas street he has become fairly acquainted with within the last week. 

“If you tell me some bullshit joke about how I should ‘keep eyes closed’ again, I will rip your dick off.” Kent grumbles, squeezing Alexei’s bicep, keeping his other hand firmly on Archer’s harness. 

Alexei chuckles gently, continuing to lead Kent and Archer along the route he made sure he had memorized for Kent’s sake. “I won't, I’m sorry. I’m being with you for three years, I know can’t see. Was being funny.” 

“Well, ‘Lexei, I can’t see, so anywhere you bring me will quite literally be a surprise. I hope you remember I won’t be able to see whatever you have planned.” Kent snorts with a pout, tugging on Alexei’s shirt. “We almost there?”

“Just one more minute.” 

Kent groans but obliges, following Alexei the rest of the way. 

“Okay, we here. Let me open door.” Alexei huffs a grunt as he pushes open the animal shelter door. Once inside, Kent knows exactly where they are. 

Archer shakes himself, obviously knowing he isnt the only animal in the building, his on duty vest scrunching at his back. Alexei adjusts it, and leads Kent’s hand back to his bicep. 

“Alyosha, why are we at the animal shelter?”

“Come with me.” Alexei leads Kent into the cat section of the shelter. Kit had died a year ago, and Kent was a mess at the time. He knows that Kent misses Kit dearly, so Alexei’s surprise is a big one. 

Kent makes a questioning sound, but follows anyway. He hears the cats, and feels Archer tense up, then relax, knowing he’s on duty. 

Kent is soon seated in a chair, and Alexei hands him a cat, wearing a collar. 

“Alexei, what-“

“Feel collar. Tag in Braille.” 

So Kent does, and feels a tag with Braille imprinted on it. 

_‘Dear Kenya,_

_Being your soulmate is the best blessing I have received. I love you more than anything in the whole world. We have been through so much together, and I appreciate every second I’m given with you. Will you marry me?_

_Love, Alyosha.’_

“Alexei,” Kent gasps out, eyes filling with tears. His soulmate takes his hand and brings it to the ring box he was holding. “Oh my god.” 

“Will you marry me?” 

Kent nods his head quickly, and contemplates between cuddling the cat closer, and reaching out towards Alexei, ultimately doing the latter. He places the cat down and reaches out for his boyfriend, no, fiancé, tugging him closer. 

“Of course I’ll marry you, you absolute goon.” Kent smiles wetly, planting a kiss on Alexei's lips. “I love you so fucking much.”

Alexei grins into the kiss and takes the ring out of the box. “Feel ring. Since you can’t see, I had special thing done for you, solnyshko.” 

Kent brushes his finger along the ring when he’s given it, and tilts his head up to give Alexei a bright smile. 

‘ _ya lyublyu tebya, solnyshko.’_

“I love you, oh my god, I love you so much.” He was smiling through the tears that were dripping down his cheeks as Alexei slips the ring onto his finger. “Can we go home? Celebrate in _style_?” He laughs, waggling his eyebrows for effect. 

Alexei laughs and hums in agreement. “We can go, Kenny. You are being goofball.” 

As Kent uses Alexei’s arm to guide himself up, his fiancé pauses and bends down. 

“I’m forgot, cat is ours. I adopted her, name is Spade, but I’m like Koshka more.” Alexei has the cat in his arms, leading Kent to the front where they can finalize everything about taking her home. 

Archer is obviously in protest of the new addition, but Kent thinks he's going to have to suck it up. 

Kent tilts his head, facing Alexei. “What’s that mean?” 

“Cat.” Alexei replies bluntly, and Kent doesn’t stop laughing about the stupid joke until they get home. 

**Author's Note:**

> here’s the second installment of this soulmates verse!!! it’s a nice happy and fluffy one. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know if I made any mistakes whether in the writing or with the Russian, please let me know!


End file.
